


Dreams.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиану приснился сон о Курте.</p><p> </p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018858) by [ItsSnixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSnixx/pseuds/ItsSnixx). 



Себастиан проснулся от звуков музыки, которую он установил на своём телефоне в качестве будильника; в своё время он выбрал песню, которая ему действительно нравилась, рассчитывая, что это хоть сколько-нибудь скрасит его пробуждение по утрам, но в результате только возненавидел эту глупую мелодию. Резко сев в постели, он быстро протянул руку, чтобы выключить будильник, и заметил, что кровать Джеффа была пуста, и его соседа нигде не было видно, а, следовательно, он опаздывал и не успевал уже даже позавтракать. На несколько секунд он просто застыл неподвижно и, прислушавшись к себе, заметил, что его сердце билось несколько учащённо. Смайт попытался вспомнить каждую деталь своего сна этой ночью – это был хороший сон, но непохожий на все его прежние… этот был другим.

– Проснись и пой, соня! – внезапно раздавшийся голос Джеффа прервал его мысли. Стерлинг зашёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, он был уже полностью одет. – Ты в порядке? – спросил он, с удивлением замечая, что сосед, вместо того, чтобы, по своему обычаю, заорать на него, просто сидел молча в той же позе с рассеянным и немного смущённым видом.

– Да, просто устал, – ответил Себастиан, протирая глаза.

– Я бы тоже устал если бы пришлось за одну ночь заканчивать сочинение, которое можно было спокойно сделать в течение недели, – упрекнул его друг. – Иди одевайся! – Он взял подушку со своей кровати и запустил в него.

– Хорошо, мам, – Себастиан закатил глаза и швырнул подушку обратно в Джеффа. Встав с кровати, он припустил в ванную, чтобы быстренько принять душ. Он не мог перестать думать о своём сне. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– Эй, Бас, – Курт подошёл к нему в коридоре, когда Смайт направлялся на своё первое занятие, – ты закончил сочинение? Надеюсь, мои заметки помогли.

– Да, всё в порядке. Спасибо, кстати, – поблагодарил Себастиан друга, слабо улыбнувшись, а затем снова продолжил свой путь.

– Какой у тебя сейчас урок? – спросил Хаммел, пытаясь найти тему для разговора.

– История, так что если я приду пораньше, мне удастся занять местечко в заднем ряду, где можно будет спокойно вздремнуть, – сказал он, ускоряя шаг и пытаясь пройти мимо Курта.

– Стоп! – Курт преградил ему дорогу, не давая пройти, и заглянул в глаза. – Ты в порядке? 

– В полном порядке, – сказал он, лишь на секунду задержавшись взглядом на голубых обеспокоенных глазах друга, прежде чем обойти его, задевая плечом по пути, и оставляя его в растерянности стоять посреди коридора. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

– ...и на этом мы завершаем настоящее собрание Соловьёв, – объявил Уэсс, и все начали подниматься со своих мест.

– Себастиан! – окликнул Курт, пробиваясь против движения через толпу хористов, чтобы добраться до Себастиана, который лишь мельком глянул на него сверху вниз.

– Что? – спросил он, отводя глаза в сторону.

– Помнишь, как ты приглашал меня на кофе с самого начала учебного года? – спросил он, и, не получив ответа, продолжил: – Что ж, настал тот день, когда мы выпьем, наконец, этот кофе. И если тебе нужно поговорить, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё что угодно, верно? – Курт попытался установить с ним зрительный контакт, но Себастиан упорно избегал его взгляда.

– Я занят, – ответил Смайт. – Куча домашки. 

– Ты никогда не делаешь домашних заданий, – голос Курта возмущённо поднялся на пол-октавы. – Серьёзно, что с тобой сегодня? – спросил он, сжимая губы. Себастиан, наконец, посмотрел на него, а затем заговорил.

– Извини, мне жаль, окей? Но мне нужно идти, – сказал он и покинул комнату. У выхода он увидел Хантера, который стоял там, прислонившись к стене.

– Эй, ты серьёзно только что отказал Хаммелу? – поинтересовался Хантер, направляясь следом за ним. – Мужик, ты весь день какой-то странный. 

– Странный? – переспросил Себастиан.

– Да, ты целый день гипнотизируешь светлую даль; ты едва ли проронил пару слов на собрании Соловьёв; ты никому не сказал, что их идеи отстой, и что все они сами отстой; а потом ты отказал в свидании парню, за которым бегал месяцами. Так в чём дело? – спросил Кларингтон обеспокоенно.

– Это Курт, – сказал, наконец, Смайт.

– А что с ним такое? 

– Мне приснился сон, – начал Себастиан. – О нём.

– Ах, так это был один из _тех_ снов! – хмыкнул Хантер. – Я, честно говоря, думал, что ты уже насмотрелся снов о нём. 

– Нет, на этот раз всё было совсем не так, – сказал Себастиан. Конечно, он видел сны с Куртом в главной роли, обычно их действие разворачивалось в постели, исключительно без одежды, и он нисколько не стыдился этого. Иногда он даже рассказывал Курту о них, описывая всю ситуацию и не пропуская ни одной детали, чтобы Хаммел знал, какими горячими и страстными они были вместе в его воображении. Но этот сон не был таким, это было нечто гораздо более сложное и запутанное, чем просто эротический сон. – Мы были вместе, – произнёс он тихо, – как бойфренды, – пояснил он затем.

– Дерьмо, – только и смог прокомментировать Хантер.

– Да, дерьмо, – вздохнул Себастиан. – Мы были как самая что ни на есть слащавая парочка бойфрендов из всех, когда-либо существовавших. И мне это нравилось, – признался он. – Даже хуже, я хочу этого. 

– Слушай, вся школа в курсе, как сильно ты стремишься забраться к нему в штаны, и, как сильно ты запал на него? – сказал Кларингтон. – А теперь ты ещё и понял, что у тебя действительно есть к нему чувства… так это же здорово, зачем избегать Курта? 

– Потому что вся эта фигня с чувствами пугает меня до усрачки. И потом, не думаю, что он этого хочет. 

– Хаммел? Конечно он хочет бойфренда, он обожает всю эту романтическую хрень. 

– Со мной, я имел в виду, он не хочет этого со мной, – уточнил Себастиан, глядя в пол.

– Думаю, тебе следует спросить его, а не избегать, заранее оплакивая себя. 

– Пожалуй, мне стоит вздремнуть, а уж потом я подумаю, что делать, – сказал Смайт другу. – Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, – добавил Себастиан, прежде чем уйти.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Себастиан лежал на своей кровати, но не мог заснуть, потому что постоянно что-то мешало: сначала Джефф, потом какой-то первокурсник врубил рэп на полную громкость, а теперь кто-то стучал в дверь.

– Джефф, если это снова ты, клянусь Богом, я... – Но это был не Джефф. Курт медленно отворил дверь и вошёл.

– Привет, – сказал он с робкой улыбкой, закрывая дверь позади себя.

– Эй, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Себастиан. Не то, чтобы он жаловался…

– Хантер сказал мне прийти сюда, он сказал, что у тебя имеется достойное объяснение твоего глупого поведения сегодня, и мне захотелось услышать его, – усмехнулся Хаммел.

– Имеется, – сказал он, и немедленно попытался придумать какое-нибудь оправдание, чтобы не говорить правду, но потом вспомнил, что у него не получается лгать Курту, как это выяснилось экспериментальным путём за время их знакомства. – Иди сюда, – он жестом пригласил его сесть на кровать, Курт сперва заколебался, но затем сел рядом с ним.

– Так из-за чего же ты отказался пойти со мной выпить кофе? – спросил Хаммел.

– Мне приснился сон. О нас, – сказал Себастиан, и Курт поморщился, продолжая, однако, улыбаться.

– Это было что-то запредельно извращённое на этот раз? – поинтересовался он.

– О да, слушай, – начал Себастиан, пристально глядя на него, – мы обедали с ребятами и… 

– Теперь мы ещё и эксгибиционисты в твоих снах, – перебил его Курт, но Себастиан, даже не обратив внимания, продолжил:

– И мы были… типа, вот так, – Смайт взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и Курт чуть нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, внимательно слушая дальше. – И никто не замечал этого, а мы просто смотрели друг на друга и улыбались, и ты начал ласкать мою руку большим пальцем. 

– Вот так? – спросил Курт, начиная поглаживать его ладонь.

– Да, – Себастиан закусил губу. – Потом мы сказали, что должны уйти вместе, и Ник с Джеффом засвистели, а Хантер просто подмигнул, – он сделал паузу. – Мы пришли в мою комнату и легли на кровать. 

– А что потом? – спросил Курт, уверенный, что непристойности на подходе.

– А потом мы целовались некоторое время, ты был на мне, и твои губы были такие мягкие… – Себастиан протянул свободную руку, чтобы провести большим пальцем по нижней губе Курта. – И потом мы просто лежали и улыбались как идиоты, и ты смотрел на меня с… – он остановился, глядя Хаммелу прямо в глаза. Он хотел было сказать «с любовью» или «с обожанием», но затем осознал – Курт смотрел на него с тем же самым мягким выражением, что и в его сне, и Себастиан утратил способность произнести хоть слово, он был буквально ошарашен этим зрелищем, и его сердце пропустило удар.

– С чем? – спросил Курт, недовольный, что история оборвалась на середине. – Как я смотрел на тебя? – спросил он, слегка нахмурившись, но выражение его глаз не изменилось, когда он смотрел на Себастиана.

– Вот так, – сказал Себастиан и не в силах больше выносить это притяжение, сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал его, наконец. В первый момент Курт удивился, но быстро сориентировался, оборачивая руки вокруг его шеи. Себастиан прикусил его нижнюю губу, а затем провёл по ней языком – губы Курта были в точности такие же мягкие, как в его снах. Хаммел углубил поцелуй, приоткрывая рот и впуская его язык. Они отстранились, только когда оба остались без дыхания, и довольно долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Курт снова не заговорил.

– И как твой сон закончился? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

– Мы просто легли рядом, – и Себастиан последовал собственным словам, притягивая Курта к себе таким образом, что его голова теперь покоилась на его груди. – И мы заснули. 

– Ну, тогда, я бы с удовольствием помог тебе сделать этот сон реальностью. – Курт поцеловал его ещё раз, а затем закрыл глаза, готовый уснуть. Себастиан прикоснулся губами к его макушке и прижал к себе чуть крепче, но в этот раз он не мог заснуть, потому что был слишком счастлив, чтобы делать что-нибудь ещё, кроме как улыбаться, любуясь парнем в своих объятиях.


End file.
